In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system release 10 and earlier releases, a process of accessing an LTE system by user equipment (UE) includes the following:
The UE detects a primary synchronization signal (PSS), and then a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) by using a time domain location relationship between the two, so as to achieve an initial synchronization of time and frequency. The initial synchronization includes symbol, subframe, and frame synchronization. The UE further acquires a physical cell identifier by using a combination of sequences of the detected PSS and SSS. A length of a cyclic prefix is determined according to a time interval between the PSS and the SSS. Then, the UE determines a cell-specific reference signal (CRS) to measure a cell. If a measurement result is relatively good, the UE reads system information A physical broadcast channel (PBCH) is first read to obtain information such as downlink system bandwidth, CRS antenna port, system frame number, physical HARQ indicator channel (PHICH) configuration information. Then, a first system information block (SIB) SIB1 is read, and other SIBs are read according to configuration information of the SIB 1. For example, a second SIB 2 is read to acquire random access configuration information. On the foregoing premise, if a service requires transmission, random access request may be sent to a base station to establish a radio link connection to the base station, and then normal data transmissions can be performed.
However, when base stations, especially micro base stations, are densely populated, in a synchronization system, interference between cells managed by the micro base stations is quite serious, making it more difficult or even impossible for the UE to read a common control channel of a cell.